Transformers:Topaz
I did a Pokemon,there. Pokemon always names their games off of minerals and ores. I blame Nintendo and Gamefreak. (and Protomario,JWittz, all of those guys.) Soundtrack: * Every Linkin Park song ever. Characters: Autobots (Bronze Singularity Supremacy): * Jawimus Prime. Jazzimus had assumed one of his aliases again, for some unspecified reason. This means that he transforms into some kind of shark. Jazzimus is still grieving over Fairlady's death, and also Ratchet's death (But not as much as Team Horizon.) * Splendid. An Autobot warrior that was assigned underneath Jazzimus' 'central command', whatever that is. * Pulse and Redirect, featuring Embark. A targetmaster and headmaster. This had made her powerful, and she admits to liking these partnerships. Embark allows her to have defensive power (Shields and forcefields) while Redirect is aptly named. He redirects enemy fire as Pulse's head. * Coolant. Also randomly assigned to Jawimus's team. Not really randomly, as she was one of the 'old autobots'. This means that she was with Brightlight,Greenvixen and the others. They were preoccupied with fighting Thomastrain and the false Evil which had taken place of the real evil. * Pieswipe. This gender-switch alumni is back with Jazz! Jawimus had chose him because of past experiences back in the Extinction universe. * Firestruck. An unholy fusion of Inferno(x) and Lifesaver. While Infernox fights fires, and also fights WITH fires, Lifesaver absolutely abhors pain and danger. Lifesaver's basically Smokey the Bear. Speaking of Smokey, Firestruck's nemesis is Zerorunner. Firestruck's personality is unknown, but he probably has Multiple Personality Disorder. Firestruck probably is both a Savagicon and a Centrus Magnus. * Silhouette. Silhouette is considered 'weird' by her fellow comrades, but is a valuable asset in the Autobots (and now the Misfits.). She thinks of herself as a magic user. She is both a member of the Testoricons and The Exiles. * CLOVEX. A communications master who speaks through TV shows and the radio. She has a new nemesis, which is Soundwave. * Inclara. Another Autobot who was in the upper class. * Veil. An Aerialbot who was their sharpshooter and medic. She can also turn invisible, like Mirage. * Prowler. The Autobots' favorite merc with many a mental problem. Beetlebots: A group of two led by Flashbee. (You don't count the commander. Also, that rhymed..) * Golfball. * Salvo. Flashbee's sister, who was in Uranium Prime's squadron. Dinobots: * Barney the Dinobot. A barbarian, and friend of Jazzimus's. Barney had revived the Dinobots, as he had wanted to lead again. These 'dinobots' aren't even dinosaurs. * Newday. Another alumni. Now, she had matured and is now a teenager. * 2429. She's a scout in this subgroup, due to her small body-type. * Hornet. A good friend of Flashbee's. He had also recommended her, which is why she's in the group. * Skyler. For some reason, she had wanted to be a Dinobot. * Guts Convoy. Guts was under Primal, and Primal had felt like he had graduated from the island, so Primal had told Barney about Guts and Barney took Guts Convoy in. * Slapstick. * Brawn. That dude that got shot in the shoulder and died in the 1986 movie. That strongman mini-bot. Star-1 Defense Troop: * Grenjet. A master of poisons. * Gamesmaster. Aptly named. He plays lots of games. * Touchdown/League and Servos. He loves FOOTBALL! * Wingsoar. A ballerina and Aerial Warrior. Bella and the Rose Twisters: * Red Widower. She and Placerift's Decepticons would officially join the Autobots, but go under a pseudonym. 'Bella'. * Riverwarp. * Placerift. She was the leader, though had gave that position to Red since she had 'stole her spotlight'. * Soundwave. * Roadmaster. The Stunticons had joined Red too, and basically had gave up their evil ways. * Breakback. * Breakshaft. * Backstreet. * Stride. Decepticon Destroyers (Star Magnificent): * Floofh. Wouldn't make sense for her to be leader, would it? She led in Assimilation. * Elveria. A goodie on the wrong side. * Milage (Spelt like that because Darthfishie had spelt his own characters' name wrong.). A old guy that hates this generation. * V-Zone. An annoying Decepticon. * Brawl. He was a hippie, though now, he loves destroying shit. I mean, he really does love destroying shit! He's friends with Demolishor. * Lunge/Riposte. A swordfighter who is basically Coolidge. Also a traditionalist who was loyal to Unknown during New Beginnings. * Pilot. Can't think of anything to put here, other than he has a monotone voice. ** Mayday. One of Pilot's minions. ** Takeoff. ** Navigator. She's a cartographer. (MAPS AND SHIT!) * Dark Controller. Aptly does his name and controls people with his drones. Also uses them to fight. * Copycat. He has an intense enmity with Infernox as well. * Zerorunner. The Arsonist, Toxic Warrior and Grenadier of the Decepticons. He's very sinister and had collaborated with Decepticons like Overcast. * Zagorak. "He carries himself as a berserker/warlord-sort. Zagorak is loyal to the cause and by loyal meaning 'Doing stuff in order not to get scrapped', basically surviving any Decepticon infighting."~ Citing myself. Decepticon Cannonfodder: * Motorcycons. * Safetycons. * Helicons. * Navicons. * Lancers. * Mafia Decepticons. * The Sweeps. * Dalekicons. Decepticon Trios: * Drift0r,Shift0r and Bend0r. * Clawmore,Sawmore,Mix0r. * Wash,Rinse and Repeat. Forces of Mass Destruction: * Deathstriker. He serves as their leader. * Hellraiser. * Codebind. (Operation:1337): ** Decode. (Forms Codebind's chest.) ** Program. (Forms Codebind's right and left arms.) ** Passw0rd/CPU. (Forms Codebind's crotch and legs.) ** Zeusvirus/Trojan. (Forms Codebind's head.) ** Copypaste. (Forms one of Codebind's guns.) ** Altdelete. (Forms another gun for Codebind.) * Tropical Bruticus. (Tropical Combaticons): ** Tropical Onslaught. (Forms head,chest, and crotch for Trop. Bruticus.) ** Tropical Blast Off. (Forms left arm for 'Hawaii mode',Trop. Bruticus' left leg.) ** Tropical Vortex. (Forms right arm for 'Hawaii mode', Trop. Bruticus' right leg.) ** Tropical Brawl. (Forms right leg for 'Hawaii mode', Trop.Bruticus' right arm.) ** Tropical Swindle. (Forms left leg for 'Hawaii mode',Trop. Bruticus' left arm.) * Copbot. Serves as their scout and interrogator. * Speedemon. Obviously their speedster, but also a data courier. * Schism. An Evil Jazzimus from another universe, though referred to as Jazzimus' 'loathsome copy'. * Cursor and Tracer. Duplicitous Decepticon duo - Basically partners. One is often confused with the other. Master Megatron: An entire group made up of Megatrons. * Megatron - Classics. He considers himself the de-facto leader. * Megatron - Venus. Their strategist. * Megatron - Horizons/Stark Contrast. Shady dealer and cheater. * Megatron - Extinction universe. Resurrected from the dead as Megatron had made a deal with Kirbycron. The quiet sort. Like every stereotypical villain, he wants revenge. Revenge on Jazzimus, that is. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021